There are many devices available for treating strains and injuries by application of ice packs or hot water bottles. These devices combine hot or cold treatment with an elastic bandage so that the therapeutic effect of the hot or cold treatment can be applied in a manner that allows the patient to move about freely. In most cases these devices include flexible enclosures inserted in a bandage similar to the elastic bandage known as an "Ace" bandage, which can be wrapped around extremities such as the wrist, arm, hand, etc. The flexible enclosure usually has some liquid anti-freeze solution for absorbing a considerable amount of heat or cold, which will be retained for a period of time. The anti-freeze solution in the packets in these devices will provide an unfrozen slush at a low temperatures. After cooling or heating the device is then wrapped around the extremity, such as elbow, ankle, knee, etc. to treat the injured area.
One such device is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,035, issued Aug. 19, 1975, to Welch et al. This device has a shape of an elastic rectangular bandage having a plurality of bags filled with solution sewn into the elastic bandage. The bandage may then be wrapped around the extremity to apply the hot or cold therapeutic treatment.
Another patent which teaches a similar treating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,161, issued Aug. 26, 1969. This device discloses unique compositions which remain permanently plastic at low or high temperatures. The compositions disclosed will maintain desired temperatures for a long time and provide flexible soft, plastic products to be applied to various parts of the body. The Patent discloses devices which are shaped to apply to the particular portion of the body. The material is enclosed in a soft plastic container generally divided into compartments by barriers, quilting or use of dividers. One such device is disclosed as a "Icecap" which can be used to cover the scalp.
Various types of devices including compositions which retain temperature are known, and have been previously proposed by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,104; 3,780,537; 3,822,705; 3,885,403; 3,871,376; 4,055,188; 4,092,982; and 4,204,543; which all describe devices for applying hot or cold treatment to various areas of the body of humans and animals. In some cases these Patents describe particular materials which maintain a gel-like consistency over a wide temperature range. One such material is commonly known by the trademark name of "Blue-Ice."
Materials for use in these hot and cold treatment devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,115; and 3,545,230 incorporated herein by reference. These devices disclose either a slurry comprised of a mixture of starch, water and borax; or a insoluable hydrophilic gel which when frozen can be molded into various geometric shapes which can retain that particular configuration as long as the material remains stiff. The devices disclosed in the latter Patent are well suited for use in portable coolers, insulated picnic baskets, and the like. The materials disclosed and treatments described in these devices are widely known for being employed in the treatment of humans and animals. Ice for example, has been employed for many years and is well known for relieving the discomfort of pain and swelling from injuries to arms and legs suffered in accidents, such as in athletics or other endeavors.
Also known in the art are pillows for providing comfort when sleeping, sitting, or resting in a chair or bed. Devices having such shapes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 177,472; 1,343,357; Des. 255,966; 4,161,794; and 4,345,347. Each of these devices provide head and neck support cushions for use in high back chairs, passenger seats, beds or wherever a person may comfortably lay down and rest his head on these contoured pillows.
The disadvantages and difficulties of these devices is that none are particularly adaptable or suitable for the treatment and management of headaches. The pillows while providing the comfort for resting the head in a high back chair or bed are not suitable for combination with the therapeutic flexible cooling devices described in the referenced patents, while the latter are not generally suitable to apply the heat or cooling with maximum effectiveness to the ares needed. Headaches, such as migraine or muscle tension headaches in the back of the head occur mostly in the occipital region and it has been discovered that application of cooling temperatures with an appropriately designed pillow can result in a decrease of headache pain.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic pillow having an integrally formed removable hot or cold pack for treatment of headaches.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow designed to provide proper support of the head and neck when applying therapeutic heating or cooling temperatures to the posterior part of the skull.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a contoured pillow having a pocket for insertion of a bag filled with a temperature retaining material for application of cooling temperatures to the posterior region of the skull to treat headaches.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a properly contoured pillow having a specially designed pocket with a moisture proof lining for receiving a bag of temperature retaining material for application to the posterior region of the head.